<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>say when by misha_moreau</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26532322">say when</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/misha_moreau/pseuds/misha_moreau'>misha_moreau</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Say When Verse [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Natasha Knows Everything, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Palladium Poisoning, Protective Steve, Steve Feels, Steve Is Also Done With Tony's Bullshit, Tony Feels, Tony Has Issues, Tony Is Dying After All, Tony Stark Is Not Helping, Undercover Missions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:42:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26532322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/misha_moreau/pseuds/misha_moreau</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда обстоятельства складываются по-другому.<br/>Стив Роджерс раньше вернулся в "Новый свет" после той самой миссии.<br/>Стива Роджерса приставили к Тони Старку вместо Наташи.<br/>Стив Роджерс так и не раскрыл себя, пока Мстители не собрались в первый раз все вместе.<br/>Иногда обстоятельства складываются именно так.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Say When Verse [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Первые впечатления</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ann2who/gifts">ann2who</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/1761325">Say When</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ann2who/pseuds/ann2who">ann2who</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Я вижу там тебя, не знаю, откуда же ты,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Не в курсе, пришел ли ты от кого-то,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Тебе безразлично, когда я смотрю на тебя, а я хочу тебя,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Как тебя зовут?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Ведь мне нужно это знать,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Ты впустил меня в душу и показываешь это,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Мы напуганы, ведь направляемся именно за этим, можем это получить.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Ты в песне, играющей на заднем плане,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>В полном одиночестве, но теперь ты появляешься,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>И все желают встретить тебя, поприветствовать,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Повернись, ты идешь ко мне,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>У меня ноги подкашиваются, ты медленно дышишь,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Скажи только одно слово и я буду твоим, твоим.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Say when</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Стив</p>
<p><br/>Впервые увидев Старка, Стив подумал, что ещё никогда не встречал кого-то столь яркого. Ошеломляюще яркого. Грандиозный фейерверк, словно было решено отпраздновать День независимости и Рождество сразу, а Тони неожиданно свалился с неба в своей броне Железного человека.</p>
<p>Слухи дошли до Роджерса чуть более полугода назад, и с тех пор он методично, дотошно шерстил все известные человечеству файлы, в которых могла содержаться хоть крохотная часть истории. Сейчас он уже мог покупать себе бейджик на грудь – «младший специалист по вопросам о Т. Старке».</p>
<p>Стив знал и о саморазрушительном поведении Тони, и об импульсивности, что чуть не стоила его персональному ассистенту – или девушке (в чём Роджерс так и не разобрался) – жизни. Десятки и десятки отчётов Щ.И.Т.а пестрели информацией о высокомерии и нарциссизме, о его образе жизни а-ля «свидание только на одну ночь». Впрочем, сейчас безрассудство Старка перестало набирать обороты. </p>
<p>Кофе – чёрный, крепкий и такой горячий, чтобы пар закручивался маленьким торнадо. Любимая еда – в совершенно невообразимых сочетаниях, слишком экзотическая даже для настоящих гурманов, или же наоборот: жирный, абсолютно не полезный фаст-фуд из ближайшей забегаловки, находящейся не более чем в десяти минутах ходьбы, чтобы не пришлось заморачиваться с готовкой самому. Любимые марки автомобилей: «Ауди» и раритетные модели. Одежда – потрёпанные джинсы и простые майки, словно они и Тони Старк – не взаимоисключающие понятия. Одеколон, места отдыха, фильмы, музыкальные группы. Всё отпечаталось у Роджерса в голове. И, возможно, это был не самый лучший вариант использования эйдетической памяти Стива, но, определённо, самый практичный. </p>
<p><em>Отрицательные черты </em>вроде «бодрствование более тридцати часов на регулярной основе», «поглощение кофе как воды» и «паталогическое нежелание брать что-либо из рук», казалось, слились в <em>бесконечный</em> список. Пусть у последнего пункта ещё и существовало хоть какое-то оправдание – расстройство социального поведения, – всё остальное не оставляло в голове Роджерса ни одного вопроса, кроме недоумения: как это человек мог выживать на протяжении всех этих лет.</p>
<p>Конечно, Старк не был одним сплошным минусом. Стив с трудом раскопал данные, которые добавили несколько положительных штрихов в сложившийся – не слишком приятный, если честно – портрет. Самое большое впечатление произвели изобретения, взрослеющие вместе с Тони: начиная с робота-помощника Дубины – которого, Иисус, Мария и Иосиф, тот построил в семнадцать лет, – до технологии дугового реактора и брони Железного человека. В одну из таких бессонных ночей, когда Стив всё ещё пытался как-то смягчить своё мнение о Тони, он наткнулся на информацию о случившемся в Афганистане. Это напоминало скорее очень страшную сказку на ночь, рассказанную под сенью деревьев перед костром.О том, как мужчина – правда, Старк не особо-то дотягивал до этого понятия, до сих пор оставаясь избалованным ребенком, а не разумной зрелой личностью, – как человек, которого похитили, пытали, <em>по-прежнему</em> шёл окольными тропками и отвергал любые пути наименьшего сопротивления. О том, как он спасся и отказался быть марионеткой в чужих руках. Это было… это почти стирало все неправильные штрихи в его портрете.</p>
<p>Почти.</p>
<p>Хорошенькие девушки в миниатюрных копиях костюма Железного Человека соблазнительно покачивали бёдрами, крутясь на сцене вокруг Тони Старка, пока сам маэстро, одетый в строгий костюм и широкую улыбку, наслаждался произведённым эффектом. Крики толпы, похожие на <em>«женись на мне, Тони», «отвези меня домой, Тони», «я люблю тебя, Тони»</em>, иногда раздавались в воздухе, перекрывая даже громкую музыку. </p>
<p>Роджерс уже достаточно знал о «Новом свете», и, пусть многие агенты Щ.И.Т.а по-прежнему считали, что его легко шокировать или хотя бы смутить, он опровергал эти мысли – подобных осечек почти не случалось. Однако сейчас у него действительно, что называется, язык прилип к горлу.</p>
<p>– Впрочем, речь не обо мне, – кривая ухмылка выступающего Старка полностью опровергала это утверждение.</p>
<p>Стоявшая рядом с Роджерсом Наташа закатила глаза, но на губах ещё играла тень улыбки.  Ощутив на себе пристальный взгляд Стива, она повела плечами, попутно убирая прядь волос за ухо. Светлый платиновый парик хоть и не претендовал на звание самого странного её образа за все проведённые миссии, но выглядел достаточно… непривычно. И пусть миссией их занятие можно было назвать с большой натяжкой, однако решение всё выяснить по-прежнему маячило на горизонте. </p>
<p>– Не дай ему запудрить тебе мозги, – Наташа практически кричала, но, учитывая уровень визга и свиста вокруг, это больше походило на шёпот. – Он даёт им то, чего они от него ждут. Старк был рождён, чтобы толкать громкие речи.</p>
<p>– Я понимаю, – отмахнулся Стив и на секунду задумался. – Знаешь, именно так я познакомился с Говардом. Он представлял первый летающий автомобиль. В 1943 году. Правда, тогда это называлось не «Старк Экспо», но в целом всё не сильно изменилось.</p>
<p>Если не брать во внимание яркое представление Тони и то, как медленно он появлялся из своей «тающей» брони Железного человека. Конечно, такого Стив никогда раньше не видел.</p>
<p>– Что я говорила тебе о Говарде Старке?</p>
<p>Стив вздохнул. Первое из многих правил в книге «Руководство: как вести себя с Тони Старком». </p>
<p>– Не упоминать, если не хочешь закончить отлучением от миссии, – процитировал Стив. Он по-прежнему этого не понимал. Конечно, Говард мог измениться за те годы, что Роджерс провёл во льдах Атлантики, да и то, что он не славился как лучший отец, Стив <em>не отрицал</em>. Но в глубине души Говард должен был остаться хорошим парнем.</p>
<p>– Некоторые правила легче возвести в ранг закона, – как обычно,Наташа легко считала его мысли. – Иначе ты всегда будешь сомневаться в собственных словах, действиях, не сможешь быть настоящим. Пусть Старк и не самая внимательная личность, но он совершенно точно не идиот. Если углядит в твоих словах ложь, усомнится хоть на секунду, то никогда не откроется тебе.</p>
<p>– <em>Я знаю</em>, Наташа, – несмотря на все старания, в голосе прозвучало предостережение. Он слышал всю эту белиберду столько раз, что уже выучил наизусть. Стив <em>был готов</em> к этой «специальной миссии» с тех пор, как очнулся в Новом времени. </p>
<p>Энтони Эдвард Старк, как бы чудн<em>о</em> не прозвучало, являлся той самой точкой опоры, постоянной константой в жизни Стива, и сейчас он, Стив, был уверен, что знает о Тони больше, чем любой агент Щ.И.Т.а.</p>
<p>– Я просто… – вздох, а после Наташа замолчала, прикусив губу. Она делала так, когда размышляла, насколько честной может быть в своих высказываниях. – Я беспокоюсь о тебе, – забота в голосе заставила Стива расплыться в лёгкой улыбке. – У нас теперь не получится выкроить время для частого общения. А Старк… Это может быть слишком, Стив. И я говорю не о том, что он публичная фигура. </p>
<p>Она кивнула в сторону сцены, где Тони сейчас кланялся, купаясь в последних аплодисментах перед тем, как покинуть сцену, оставив зрителей наедине со старой киноплёнкой – посланием от Говарда. Когда Тони бросил последний взгляд на толпу, Стиву почудился <em>какой-то отблеск</em> в карих глазах. На секунду почти показалось, что он скажет <em>«прощайте».</em> А после Тони ушёл.</p>
<p>– Если говорить по существу, то он просто ребенок, лишенный ласки. Ему всё детство не хватало любви, поэтому он пытается спрятаться за этими крутыми разговорчиками. Он выяснит всю твою подноготную, но никогда не раскроется сам. Вот, что тебе предстоит исправить, Стив. Нелегко, да, и ты впервые будешь работать под прикрытием…</p>
<p>– Нат, – аккуратно перебил Роджерс, легко улыбаясь. – Такая забота очень ценна, но поверь – я справлюсь, – его рука опустилась на тонкие девичьи плечи. – В конце концов, я учился у лучших.</p>
<p>Впрочем, задуматься о стратегии всё же стоило. Ведь довольно странно, что человек, искренне влюбленный в отражение зеркала, с такой неохотой говорит о самом себе. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p><br/>Прошло полчаса, а главный зал «Старк Экспо» был по-прежнему забит людьми. Сцена пустовала, но это никак не влияло на желание толпы находиться в самом обсуждаемом сейчас месте на Земле.</p>
<p>– Я собрала для тебя информацию, – Наташа медленно лавировала между людьми, стараясь пройти сквозь толпу. – Если вдруг у тебя возникнут какие-то вопросы.</p>
<p>– Я изучил и прочитал всё необходимое уже тысячу раз. И эта папочка не тонкая, я знаю. Но на данный момент она не даст мне ничего нового. Не беспокойся обо мне, я смогу справиться со Старком.</p>
<p>– Я говорю не о файле Старка. – Несколько кнопок на телефоне, и послышался звуковой сигнал – входящее сообщение. Стив достал свой мобильный из внутреннего кармана пиджака и посмотрел на экран.</p>
<p>– <em>Скотт Роуэн?</em> – в голосе прозвучало неверие, когда файл автоматически развернулся на весь экран. Фотография была его собственная, но Стив не припоминал, при каких обстоятельствах его могли запечатлеть в таком ракурсе, – вероятнее всего, подделка. Иных объяснений пока не было.</p>
<p>– В твоей квартире есть печатная версия. Там же ты найдёшь своё новое удостоверение личности, информацию по страховке, биографию, банковские реквизиты и несколько семейных фотографий. Я всё перепроверила дважды. Ты готов. </p>
<p>– Псевдоним? И почему я не знал об этом?</p>
<p>– Потому что я догадывалась, что это будет тебя беспокоить, – улыбка Наташи была почти извиняющейся, но Стив на неё не купился. – Поэтому решила оставить в секрете до самого начала операции. А теперь, когда Старк поставил своим гендиректором мисс Поттс… Слишком поздно вносить серьёзные изменения. </p>
<p>– Ты… коварна, – Стив нахмурил брови. – Я думал, что пойду туда под своим именем. Он меня не знает. <em>Никто</em> меня не знает. Я – чистый лист, разве не поэтому выбрали именно меня?</p>
<p>– Именно поэтому ИИ Старка не сможет проверить твою личность.</p>
<p>– Джарвис. </p>
<p>Это всё объясняло. Стив жаждал встречи. Первый и единственный в своём роде искусственный интеллект. Фьюри, хоть и неохотно, но подтвердил, что раньше, до изобретения Старка, ничего такого даже близко не создавалось.</p>
<p>– Да, Джарвис. Ты должен пройти его проверку. Фотографии с проекта «Возрождение» были выброшены в сеть, и Коулсон сказал, что научный отдел разработал какой-то глушитель. Они собираются запустить его сегодня вечером.</p>
<p>– Это риск. – В конце концов, они говорили о <em>Тони Старке</em>. Хоть тот и был беспечен в некоторых вопросах, но его небрежность не распространялось на систему безопасности. Стив не сомневался. </p>
<p>– Риск. Или нет. У Коулсона просто самые лучшие идеи, вот увидишь. </p>
<p>Стив только пробормотал что-то себе под нос. </p>
<p>Выход уже маячил перед глазами. Наташа, оказавшись снаружи здания, первым же делом стащила платиновый парик и убрала его в миниатюрный розовый клатч, который весь вечер висел у неё на плече. </p>
<p><br/>– Почему те же инициалы? – На совпадение это не тянуло. </p>
<p>– Своего рода фишка Щ.И.Т.а. – Наташа, фыркнув, запустила пальцы в длинные рыжие волосы, аккуратно их расчёсывая. – Коулсон впервые использовал это, когда стал <em>Филом Коллинзом,</em> – его миссия в Румынии. И мы решили, что это удобно: фонетически схожие имена не дают потеряться. Время реакции ниже и привыкание быстрее.</p>
<p>– Но он остался под своим именем. Я не понимаю, почему не могу быть Стивом.</p>
<p>– <em>Потому что</em>. – В руке Наташи сверкнули ключи, когда она пристально посмотрела на него поверх крыши автомобиля. – Поверь, так будет легче – это помогает держать дистанцию. В противном случае, он подберётся к тебе. Просто доверься. Я знаю, о чём говорю.</p>
<p>– Ты через это проходила? Была на миссии под своим именем? </p>
<p>Взгляд Романофф стал отстранённым, и она нервно передёрнула плечами. С Наташей всегда было так – сложно сказать, насколько честна в данный момент.</p>
<p>– Однажды, – призналась она через мгновение, скрываясь в салоне. Стив последовал за ней и вставил переданные Нат ключи в замок зажигания.</p>
<p>– И что?</p>
<p>На тёмно-красных губах появилась тень улыбки, пока Роджерс выводил автомобиль по направлению к шоссе.</p>
<p>– Я слишком привязалась. Влюбилась. Раскрыла себя. Подвела своего работодателя. Устроила парочку переворотов.</p>
<p>Он потратил почти полгода, чтобы понять, когда Наташа была серьёзной, а когда просто хотела поиграть. Конечно, лжёт ли она или нет, Стив понимал только, когда она сама это позволяла. Вот и сейчас Наташа <em>приоткрыла завесу</em> – уголки губ приподнялись в улыбке, будто она пыталась не засмеяться.</p>
<p>– Очень смешно, – мягко усмехнулся Роджерс. </p>
<p>– На самом деле, это правда. Когда я была <em>Наташей Рамон</em>, миссия прошла гладко, – она осторожно толкнула его в плечо. – Но, когда другие пытались работать под прикрытием, используя свои собственные имена, они потерпели неудачу. И сделали это довольно быстро, Стив. Держать дистанцию – правило руководства. И им действительно нельзя пренебрегать. </p>
<p>Роджерсу не терпелось спросить её о другой миссии, но он достаточно хорошо знал – Наташа раскрывала личную информацию только в своё время и на своих условиях. </p>
<p>– Я просто… – нахмуренные брови, печальное выражение лица. Он научился пользоваться щенячьим взглядом в своих интересах несколько месяцев назад. Люди всегда с лёгкостью верили в этот театр одного актера.</p>
<p>– Когда я проснулся… то был чужим самому себе. Мне кажется странным – не слышать собственное имя. </p>
<p>– <em>Блядь</em>. – Рыжие волосы упали за спину, а Наташа закатила глаза. – Дьявол. Хорошо, я заменю имя на твоё. Только не приходи ко мне плакаться, когда не справишься с заданием. </p>
<p>Стив лишь кивнул, пытаясь скрыть радость.</p>
<p>– Но все ещё Роуэн.</p>
<p>– Думаю, с этим жить я смогу. </p>
<p>Несколько секунд был слышен только лёгкий, нежный гул мощного мотора под капотом дорогого автомобиля и свистящий ветер.</p>
<p>– Ты же не думаешь, что уломал меня, нет? </p>
<p>Раздался смех, а Роджерс посмотрел на Наташу с нежностью. Из всего того, от чего он вынужден отказаться, Наташа первая по значимости. Стив определенно начнет скучать о ней.</p>
<p>– Конечно, нет.</p>
<p>– У меня всегда был второй вариант. Ты слишком предсказуем, Роджерс. – Стив фыркнул, скорее удивлённый, чем оскорблённый, а Наташа взяла его за руку и легонько сжала. – Ты готов для Старка. Я действительно хорошо тебя обучила.</p>
<p>Он так и не смог подавить улыбку, немного гордую, лёгкую. Взгляд скользнул по зеркалу заднего вида. Огни города ярко сияли дуговыми реакторами в груди Железного человека, а через секунду стали растворяться в темноте. </p>
<p>– Так и есть, – прошептал Стив, прокручивая в голове лишь одну мысль: какими же они станут, эти следующие недели его жизни?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Маленький беспорядок</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>* * *</p><p>
  <em>Тони</em>
</p><p>Это его бесило.</p><p>Мир вокруг был холодным и унылым, и это его бесило. После фатального диагноза Джарвиса жизнь шла своим чередом, и это его бесило. Даже мысли о том, что он больше не гендиректор, а из обязательных остались только ежедневные деловые встречи и еженощные вечеринки, бесили его по отдельности.</p><p>Он чувствовал, что вязнет, исчезает в повседневной скуке, в отчаянной рутине. И каждая проверка, каждый положительный тест напоминали, почему так дьявольски всё раздражало.</p><p>К счастью, Пеппер уже приняла эту черту как данность и потому время от времени, игнорируя всю странность и безумство его поведения, просто пыталась вызвать на разговор по душам, впрочем, не особо настаивая.</p><p>Ярость появилась не сразу. Сначала пустота, банальное ничего. Ничего, несмотря на косые взгляды Пеппер, обманчиво-незаинтересованные вопросы Роуди и отчаяние на лице Хогана каждый раз, когда Старк снова пропадал где-то в своих мыслях. А Тони зарывался в работе и нещадно испытывал себя в поисках хоть какого-то решения. Уравнения и числа пробрались даже в сны, но никак не хотели начинать работать в реальной жизни.</p><p>А наяву он задыхался. Не было жаждущих его опутать черных линий, неизменно появляющихся во сне, но он будто тонул каждую секунду, боясь оказаться снова <em>в той пещере</em>, в темноте, затеряться в боли пыток. И, что бы ему ни снилось, по утрам он просыпался и снова умирал, вспоминал, каково было «до» — до Железного человека, до супергероев, до Мстителей. И это его бесило.</p><p>А больше всего бесило то, что это бесит только его.</p><p>Терпение никогда не было добродетелью Тони Старка, и в последние несколько дней он всё сильнее проваливался в бытовые заботы, сосредотачиваясь на простых вещах. Просыпаясь в то же время несколько месяцев назад, он чувствовал себя иначе: теперь непостоянная боль в груди разлилась по всему телу, вгрызлась ещё сильнее и стала константой. Время шло, и это его бесило.</p><p>Бокс с Хэппи всегда был своего рода медитацией, несомненно, лучшим способом, чтобы расслабиться, помимо остальных, более очевидных вариантов (правда, объёмы выпиваемого алкоголя он старался сокращать — проваливаясь с треском почти каждую неделю, — а воспоминания об интимной жизни были задвинуты в долгий ящик). Но сейчас разум никак не мог заткнуться, перестать постоянно крутить одну и ту же отчаянную мысль. Время было отнюдь не на его стороне. Да, он умрёт и ничего не сможет с этим сделать.</p><p>А бокс мог. Весёлая атмосфера вкупе с дружескими подколками — хороший способ отвлечься на часок-другой. Спарринг был щитом, уберегающим от размышлений о «высокотехнологичном кроссворде», расходящемся по груди. Это временно вычёркивало из его словаря такие слова как <em>«наследие»</em> и <em>«ответственность»</em>. Тони мог быть просто собой.</p><p>Но сейчас система дала сбой. Он продолжал просчитывать каждый следующий шаг: отдалиться — оттолкнуть всех — не дать себе уничтожить их.</p><p>В конце концов, это было неизбежно. Афганистан — его совесть, его ошибка. Дуговой реактор — плата за неё. И это бесило больше всего, хотя подобного стоило ожидать. Разве можно было надеяться, что это никак его не затронет? Прошло столько лет, а Тони был всё тем же наивным юнцом, которым считал его Обадайя, и всё так же кричал на каждом углу, что он гений.</p><p>Тони стал тенью себя самого: для вспышки нужна была лишь крошечная искра, а попытка успокоиться только разжигала его злость. Но это не имело значения. Ничего больше не имело значения, но людям вокруг не объяснить. Да и как? Что он мог сказать? Правду? Не вариант. Его ответственность, его бремя и ничье больше.</p><p>Хэппи уже полчаса о чём-то увлечённо болтал, удостаиваясь лишь редких поддакиваний и жёстких ударов. Старком были быстро забыты все давно установленные правила честного боя, и он старался вытолкнуть Хогана из зоны комфорта, убить его бесконечное терпение. И пусть тот не показывал, Тони знал: усилия достигали цели.</p><p>Прекрасно. Раздражение предпочтительнее скорби. И намного предпочтительнее опустошения из-за какой-то ерунды типа мёртвого босса.</p><p>Нырок, уход под руку и сильный удар в лицо локтем.</p><p>— Что ты творишь? — Хэппи отшатнулся назад, зло зыркнул на Тони из-под шлема, а потом и вовсе снял защиту.</p><p>— Это смешанный бой, недавно появился. Недели три назад. — Дыхание сбилось, пока Старк продолжал двигаться по корту. Он устал, ноги и руки болели дьявольски, уже не получалось вспомнить, когда был последний глубокий вдох.</p><p>— Это грязный бокс, в нем ничего нового нет. — Недовольство Хогана можно хоть рукой потрогать.</p><p>Тони только ухмыльнулся, снова возвращаясь в стойку:</p><p>— Ты так говоришь, потому что продул.</p><p>— Клянусь Богом, босс, если… — Хэппи остановился и перевёл взгляд за спину Тони. — Дьявол, что сегодня за день? Сначала чёртов зал затопило, потом пришлось бронировать место здесь… — он замолчал, стаскивая перчатки.</p><p>Обернувшись, Тони наткнулся на одну из самых впечатляющих задниц из всех, что когда-либо видел. У мужчин. Тусклый свет в другом конце зала заставил его вытянуть шею для лучшего обзора. Редкий случай, когда внимание Старка привлёк парень, и, черт побери, тот был горяч. Широкие плечи. Тонкая талия. Каждый мускул на спине обтягивала белая футболка, пока сильные удары рушились на боксёрскую грушу.</p><p>— Эй! — выкрик Тони прозвучал неожиданно даже для него самого, но парень не дрогнул: нанес несколько ударов, чтобы закончить серию, и только тогда соизволил повернуться и посмотреть в сторону Старка. Крошечный шаг в его направлении и раздражённый, почти злой взгляд. Тяжёлое, чуть сбитое дыхание, покрасневшая от напряжения кожа и футболка, мокрая насквозь. Дьявол, так он был ещё шикарнее, чем со спины.</p><p>Светлая чёлка упала на лоб, и даже издалека Тони мог видеть, как его изучают пронзительные голубые глаза.</p><p>— Как насчёт побить что-то более живое?</p><p>— Босс, ты даже не знаешь, кто...</p><p>Отмахнувшись от Хогана, подошедшего ближе и отчаянно машущего головой, Тони перегнулся через канаты и подмигнул:</p><p>— Ставлю на то, что я буду получше, чем этот пыльный мешок.</p><p>— Не уверен. — Оценивающий взгляд скользнул по силуэту Старка, отмечая его физическую форму. А хмыканье заглушило маленькое белое полотенце, которым тот вытер лицо.</p><p>Протянув руку в сторону Хэппи, Тони забрал свою бутылку и сделал глоток, даже не поморщившись — он уже привык к этому вкусу.</p><p>— Прошу сюда, ко мне на алтарь, — Господи Боже, он серьёзно только что дёрнул бровью? Действительно облажался.</p><p>Взгляд голубых глаз задержался на нём ещё на несколько мгновений, и Старк даже подумал, что тот примет приглашение. Но после этого раздалось скучающее:</p><p>— Спасибо, быть может, в следующий раз.</p><p>
  <em>«Не уверен, что у меня будет следующий раз».</em>
</p><p>— В следующий раз твоё место может занять пышногрудая блондинка, — отпускать неприличные шутки было намного проще, чем признать, что тебя отшили.</p><p>— Риск, на который я готов пойти. — Одна из пяти боксёрских груш, до этого лежавшая на полу зала, оказалась поднята на плечо, а незаинтересованность ответа поразила Тони. Что это вообще было?</p><p>— Хотя бы назовись, — придя в себя, выкрикнул Старк в спину удаляющемуся силуэту.       </p><p>— Роуэн.</p><p>— Имя или фамилия?</p><p>— Вы Тони Старк. Уверен, поймёте.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p>Он не понял.              </p><p>Боксёрский клуб, в который затащил его Хэппи, оказался <em>доисторическим</em>. Никаких камер видеонаблюдения или колонок. Дьявол, полное имя Роуэна на входе даже не уточнили, а тот явно не являлся завсегдатаем: судя по всему, это был его первый визит.              </p><p>Ну и черт с ним. Конечно, если бы Старк приложил достаточно усилий, то Джарвис мог бы выследить «потенциальную угрозу», но, в конце концов,Тони признал: парень и интереса-то к нему не проявил. Выкинуть его из головы и просто забыть, несмотря на то, что Роуэн будто оккупировал мозг Старка. У Тони сейчас были более важные дела, чем проводить весь вечер за мыслями о самой крутой заднице в мире… Например, смерть. Забавно, сколько времени мы можем потратить, если хотим сделать всё правильно.              </p><p>— Тони. — Пеппер смотрела на него с противоположного сидения лимузина c почти холодным равнодушием. И пониманием.              </p><p>— Прости, Пепперони, сосредоточенность – не совсем мой конёк, — чуть лукавая улыбка появилась на лице Старка, и он моргнул.              </p><p>— Скажи мне что-нибудь, чего я не знаю.              </p><p>Хотя язвительность её тона была вполне оправдана, он не собирался выслушивать это просто так.              </p><p>— Что ты хочешь от меня услышать? Что я должен сказать?              </p><p>Напряжение в его голосе обычно заставляли Поттс отступить — предыдущие попытки выяснить ситуацию приводили к смирению с фактом: Тони так и не расскажет, почему все эти дни вёл себя как первосортный мудак. Вопросы — первая дюжина, плюс-минус несколько, — о его плохом самочувствии или скачках настроения, да таких, что беременные могли бы позавидовать, оставались без ответа. И в какой-то момент просто прекратились, и Старк не винил Пеппер за это.              </p><p>Однако сегодня, похоже, она решила пойти ва-банк.              </p><p>— Как насчёт начать сначала, Тони? <em>Где ты витаешь</em>?              </p><p>— Здесь, — спина затекла, и Старк постарался выпрямиться, искренне надеясь, что лёгкая улыбка выглядит не слишком отчаянно.              </p><p>Поттс лишь закатила глаза – её этот маскарад не убедил, но она решила оставить его в покое. Господи, благослови её за это.              </p><p>— Знаешь, я очень рада, что ты смог сегодня ко мне присоединиться. Последний раз ты был на таких мероприятиях слишком давно. Непозволительно давно.              </p><p>— Пора представить тебя как генерального директора. Такое я бы не пропустил.              </p><p>Это было чистой правдой: Тони доволен, что согласился приехать на этот ежегодный вечер «Старк Индастриз». И Пеппер выглядела эффектно: темно-рыжие локоны, ослепительная белизна длинного вечернего платья. Сегодня она излучала спокойствие и умиротворенность. Поттс была именно на том месте, где и должна была быть всегда, и это ей к лицу. О чем Тони не поленился сказать вслух.              </p><p>— Вы мне льстите, мистер Старк, — тихо произнесла она, но вся её поза и твердый взгляд, лучившийся уверенностью, говорили об обратном.              </p><p>— Выглядишь шикарно, — ошеломляющее по силе желание убедить её в этом смешалось с обожанием, благодарностью и ярким влечением, которое всегда присутствовало в их отношениях.              </p><p>Всё, что так стремительно вплеталось в их историю, Старк старался подавить – нельзя превращать эти чувства во что-то стоящее. В проблемы. И это было несправедливо по отношению к Пеппер. Казалось практически преступлением, потому что перед глазами Тони то и дело вспыхивали картины будущего — их совместного будущего, которое было настолько правильным, настолько… разумеющимся. Ведь Поттс знала его лучше всех, принимала то, какой занозой в заднице он может быть, и все ещё испытывала к нему тёплые чувства, правда?              </p><p>Нет. Запретная зона. Старк сам дал себе слово: не причинять боли больше, чем уже причинил. Но не сказать Поттс, какой красивой и сильной женщиной — а сейчас красивым и сильным гендиректором компании – она стала, казалось преступлением.              </p><p>— Спасибо. — Тонкие пальцы потянулись к его руке и сжали ладонь. — Ты готов?              </p><p>— Это моя реплика.              </p><p>— Ой, прекрати. На корпоративных вечеринках я появлялась чаще тебя.              </p><p>Машина плавно затормозила у главного входа, и все ещё улыбающийся Тони обернулся на приглушённые тонированными стёклами вспышки фотокамер.              </p><p>— Ох, я совсем забыла, — голос Пеппер заставил Старка, уже открывающего дверь лимузина, обернуться. — Твой новый личный ассистент будет сегодня здесь.              </p><p>— Мне нужен новый личный ассистент? Мне не нужен новый личный ассистент.              </p><p>— Да, конечно. Как будто ты можешь хотя бы неделю продержаться. Я думала, мы давно поняли, что это провальная идея.              </p><p>— Скажи, что она, по крайней мере, будет такой же легкомысленной, как и предыдущий помощник? — бросив взгляд на Поттс, Старк смешно надул губы, за что и получил озорную ухмылку.              </p><p>— Фактически, <em>он</em> бывший военный. И «легкомысленный» — это не то слово, которым я могла бы его описать, нет.              </p><p>Бывший <em>— кто</em>? Теперь уже рука Тони схватилась за ручку, не давая открыть дверцу.              </p><p>— Ты сейчас шутишь, да? — Старк смотрел на Поттс широко раскрытыми глазами. — Пожалуйста, скажи, что ты шутишь. Пеппер, дорогая, свет моей жизни, это шоу «Разыграй бывшего босса?» После всего <em>дерьма</em>, из-за которого я должен танцевать под дудку нашего правительства, ты не могла этого сделать, ведь правда? Ты бы не впустила какую-то ручную <em>армейскую шавку</em> в мою личную жизнь?              </p><p>— Фактически, именно это и стало причиной моего выбора, Тони. Он знает всю систему изнутри и может быть полезен. Он никак с ними не связан: его личное дело было проверено сотни раз. <em>Джарвис</em> одобрил его. Профессиональный, умный и, если это будет необходимо, он сможет защитить тебя.              </p><p>Громко фыркнув, Тони уже был готов сказать ей все, что <em>именно</em> он думает о так называемой <em>защите</em>, когда Пеппер остановила его:              </p><p>— Он хороший парень, Тони, и я доверяю ему достаточно, чтобы позволить приблизиться к тебе. Думаешь, мне легко вот так впустить кого-то в твою жизнь? После истории с Обадайей? Дай ему шанс. Ты сможешь… ради меня?              </p><p>Низкий ход, и она это знала.              </p><p>Тяжёлый вздох. Если бы он не чувствовал себя настолько выжатым, то, вероятнее всего, продолжил бы стоять на своём, но Старк был истощён. Да и мнение его сейчас уже не играло существенной роли.              </p><p>— <em>Отлично.</em> Хорошо, я постараюсь не слишком усложнять его жизнь.              </p><p>Наклонившись ближе, Поттс прижалась к уголку губ Тони в коротком поцелуе.              </p><p>— Взрослеешь на старости лет?              </p><p>Тот лишь улыбнулся, на секунду задержавшись взглядом на её красных губах.              </p><p>Она спасала его снова и снова — слишком много раз, чтобы вспомнить все и сосчитать. Может, и не на-грани-жизни-и-смерти… Она спасала его своими <em>человеческими</em> силами, и сейчас так хотелось позволить ей помочь. <em>Разрешить</em> помочь. Соблазн взвалить всю тяжесть его мира на эти хрупкие плечи и спасти себя в последний гребенной раз был слишком велик.</p><p>Конечно, он не сделал бы этого. В резерве Поттс уже достаточно проблем и забот, чтобы добавлять к ним ещё одну. </p><p>— Его имя? — Старк откинулся обратно на спинку сидения лимузина, полностью капитулируя. </p><p>— Кого? — немного рассеянно спросила Пеппер.</p><p>Раздался стук в окно.</p><p>— Бывшего военного, — руки потянулись поправить чёрный галстук-бабочку.              </p><p>Дверь, наконец, распахнулась.</p><p>— Стив, —бросила Пеппер через плечо, одновременно подавая руку Хэппи. — Стив Роуэн. </p><p>— Роуэн? — на автомате повторил Тони, выбираясь за ней и представая перед тысячами ярких вспышек.</p><p>Ха. Какое совпадение.       </p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p>Конечно, не совпадение. Это был <em>он.</em> И, дьявол, Тони пялился на знакомую спину, полностью выпав из разговора с президентом правления «Старк Индастриз». Пеппер, стоящая рядом, кидала уничтожающие взгляды, и да, он прекрасно знал об этом, но никак не мог перестать <em>смотреть.</em></p><p>Роуэн – <em>Стив</em> Роуэн, судя по всему, – одетый в смокинг, сейчас стоял под руку с шикарной женщиной с густой копной черных волос и сверкающей ослепительной улыбкой. Его пальцы крутили тонкую ножку бокала шампанского, а взгляд постоянно сканировал толпу вокруг – то ли исследуя, то ли пытаясь кого-то найти.</p><p>— Прошу нас извинить, мы на секунду, мистер Дэвис, — и через мгновение Пеппер уже тащила Старка в сторону бара.</p><p>— Что, черт возьми, с тобой не так? — дернув его за руку, она зашипела ему прямо на ухо, как только они оказались в относительной безопасности. Пальцы Старка обхватили холодные стенки её бокала, и, медленно сделав глоток, Тони обернулся и снова посмотрел на двойника Джеймса Бонда, стоящего в футах шестидесяти от него.</p><p>Поттс проследила за его взглядом. Даже не видя её лицо, Тони был уверен — она хмурилась.</p><p>— В чем дело? Джарвис сказал, что вы раньше не пересекались.</p><p>— На самом деле, пересекались. Вчера.</p><p>— <em>Где</em>? — послышалось после напряженной паузы.</p><p>— В том боксёрском зале, в который меня затащил Хэппи после того, как мой зал, где я, кстати, — он кинул на Поттс острый взгляд, — лично проверял все трубы и подключал Джарвиса, и нет ни одного гребанного шанса, что там может что-то сломаться, затопило.</p><p>— Я знаю, и мы уже разбираемся с этим, — тяжелый вздох сорвался с губ Пеппер. Она устало потерла ладонью лоб. — Думаю, тебе лучше подойти и представиться официально, поболтать немного. А я постараюсь решить вопрос с Дэвисом.</p><p>Зависнув на пару мгновений, Тони хмыкнул и направился в нужную сторону.       </p><p>Казалось, Стив полностью поглощен разговором, но вежливая легкая улыбка была скорее деловой, чем заинтересованной, что Старку только на руку. Стоило Тони приблизиться к стоявшей в относительном уединении паре, Стив поднял голову. И сразу узнал его. Должно быть, он что-то шепнул девушке, потому что та обернулась и окинула Тони оценивающим взглядом с головы до мысков ботинок.</p><p>— Мистер Старк.</p><p>— Добрый вечер. Надеюсь, что вечеринка удалась, мисс… — Тони легко поцеловал протянутую руку и внимательно посмотрел на собеседников.</p><p>— <em>Миссис</em>. Кинг. Вероника.</p><p>Замужем. Переведя взгляд на Стива, он увидел лишь легкую и озорную улыбку в ответ на невысказанный вопрос.</p><p>— Не я счастливчик. — Крепкая рука уверенно сжала ладонь Тони. — Приятно увидеться снова, мистер Старк.</p><p>— Да ну. Мне только что сказали, что ты теперь мой личный помощник, — коротко усмехнувшись, Тони продолжил, — правило первое: не зови меня «мистер Старк». Я Тони, и, если правильно помню, ты задолжал мне свое имя.</p><p>Улыбка Роуэна стала более натянутой, но спустя мгновение он кивнул.</p><p>— Верно. Стив... Роуэн, но это вы уже знали. Приятно увидеться снова, Тони.</p><p>— Так… бывший военный, да?</p><p>— Увидимся позже, Стив. — Длинные пальцы сжали плечо Роуэна, и Вероника, легко кивнув в сторону Старка, быстро отвернулась и растворилась в толпе.</p><p>— Странно, обычно я не такой страшный, — протянул Тони, провожая взглядом миссис Кинг. — Эффект скорее противоположный.</p><p>— Это не из-за вас, — опровергнув все догадки, Стив покачал головой. — Просто очень деликатная тема для Вик.</p><p>— Ну, думаю, что смогу с этим справиться лучше.</p><p>— Да, мисс Поттс предупредила меня. Я должен быть больше,как она выразилась, похож на гражданского. Сказала, у вас <em>аллергия</em> на военных.</p><p>Старк опустил голову и усмехнулся. Впервые за долгое время он чувствовал себя почти в порядке. Чувствовал себя так, будто оказался дома.</p><p>— Ну, она меня хорошо знает, да?</p><p>— Если от этого станет легче, мистер... Тони, я не собираюсь использовать эту работу в корыстных целях. Я видел слушание на прошлой неделе. — Старк с любопытством наблюдал за тем, как Роуэн пытался сохранить лицо, но неодобрение и нахмуренные брови трудно было пропустить. — И, хоть я бы использовал другие доводы в свою защиту, окажись в такой ситуации, всё же согласен: костюм Железного человека — ваша собственность. Так что вам не стоит опасаться, что я буду ратовать за передачу костюма властям.</p><p>— Приятно знать, — Тони кивнул. Эту преданность он еще сможет проверить. — Так… когда твой первый день? Я помню, что мы с тобой должны еще устроить маленький беспорядок.</p><p>— Должны что? — теперь Стив даже не пытался скрыть своего хмурого взгляда.</p><p>Тони подмигнул, наслаждаясь волнением мистера Непроницаемость:              — Спарринг, красавчик.</p><p>Яркое пятно смущения, разлившееся по щекам и шее, — впрочем, быстро исчезнувшее, — Старк записал на свой победный счет.</p><p>— Не помню, чтобы я на это соглашался, — улыбнулся Роуэн, и это была не первая, но первая <em>теплая</em> его улыбка. Весьма привлекательная, стоит отметить.</p><p>— Да, но я теперь твой начальник. Считай, это приказ.</p><p>— Потому что вы всегда получаете то, что хотите? — скользнувшая по лицу Стива тень не укрылась от внимательных глаз. Молчаливый вызов, слишком очевидный в темной синеве. Определенно, он даже зауважал парня за то, что тот мог сказать такое своему будущему боссу, а заявить, мол, в любой момент Роуэна можно заменить, Тони не спешил. Причину этого он после не мог объяснить даже себе.</p><p>— Не всегда, нет, — ответ прозвучал как откровение, и не только для Стива.              Его взгляд спустился ниже, и, <em>дьявол</em>, Старк снова поймал себя на том, что постукивает по корпусу реактора, светящегося под белой рубашкой. Совершенно глупая привычка сейчас выглядела еще более нелепой, чем обычно.</p><p>— Трудно представить, — неожиданно тихий голос Стива заставил Старка отступить на шаг. Роуэн смотрел на него, будто… искал слабое место? Пытался сделать какое-то открытие для себя? Нет, ему совершенно не нужен человек, зациклившийся на нем. <em>Не сейчас</em>.</p><p>Впрочем, шутить и строить глазки всегда было легче.</p><p>— Это правда. Хотя, должен отметить, рано или поздно горячие красавчики вроде тебя приходят и делают <em>всё</em>, что я захочу. Так или иначе.</p><p>Сработало безотказно, как и всегда. Вежливое дружелюбие схлынуло с лица Стива, взгляд стал стальным, плечи расправились, а ножка бокала почти захрустела в железной хватке.</p><p>— Рад за вас, мистер Старк. Ответ на ваш предыдущий вопрос — мой первый рабочий день завтра. Буду ждать вас у самолета, — Роуэн, чеканя шаг, направился прочь из зала.</p><p>— У самолета? — немного удивленный тон Старка заставил его затормозить и обернуться.</p><p>— Эм… Монако? — недоумение Стива было сравнимо с тем, как если бы у Тони выросла вторая голова. — У вас запланировано <em>семь</em> крупных деловых встреч.</p><p>Хмыкнув и перебрав в голове доступные ему факты, Старк вспомнил, что Пеппер предупреждала его о чем-то таком, а также о “Гран-при Монако” неделю назад. В свою защиту он мог сказать, что тогда у него был тяжелый день: накануне Джарвис провел исследования по последней комбинации элементов, которые <em>теоретически</em> могли бы заменить палладий, но с треском провалились, — и он был уже катастрофически пьян, когда Пеппер зашла к нему в мастерскую с расписанием запланированных встреч. И это точно не входило в первую пятерку тем для разговора со своим новым личным ассистентом.</p><p>— Вот именно для этого у меня есть ты, правильно? — скучающе протянул Старк, аккуратно стукнув стеклом бокала по одной из пуговиц белой рубашки Стива. — Ну, чтобы помнить всё-не-слишком-полезное-и-интересное.</p><p>Вспышка гнева только позабавила. Тони даже хотел увидеть, как Роуэн срывается, но за маской вежливости лишь полыхнули яростью голубые глаза, а на скулах выступили желваки.</p><p>— Вы правы, — холоду ответа можно было позавидовать. — Приятного вечера, мистер Старк.</p><p>Развернувшись на пятках, Стив быстро подошел к миссис Кинг, разговаривающей с кем-то неподалеку, и зашептал ей на ухо. Плечи его были напряжены, а одна рука сжата в кулак. Выслушав Роуэна, Вероника бросила на Тони мимолетный взгляд, но после позволила увести себя из главного зала.</p><p>В руках Тони остался почти пустой бокал. «Молодец, хорошая работа», — пробормотал Старк и опрокинул в себя остатки шампанского.</p><p>Он должен быть счастлив: минус ещё один человек, который мог бы плакать на его похоронах.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. И мы ходим вокруг</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <em>Стив</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="center"></div><div class="center"></div><p>Их поездка в Монако прошла на удивление спокойно. После того, как мисс Поттс отказалась лететь в самый последний момент, Стив ожидал, что Старк воспользуется ситуацией в полной мере: начиная приставаниями к экипажу самолёта и заканчивая терзанием барабанных перепонок рок-н-роллом на протяжении всего пути. Слухи о пилоне на борту и о поглощении алкоголя целыми ящиками слухами вовсе-то и не были, поэтому удивляться нечему. И даже если бы это оказалось просто выдумками, Стив ожидал, что ему придётся мириться с оскорблениями и шутками в свой адрес. А если вспомнить о первой беседе на торжественном приёме… Стив был готов возненавидеть каждую секунду этого полёта.</p><p>Он ошибался.</p><p>Все, что коснулось его слуха – низкий гул двигателя, тихое звяканье бокалов с бортовой кухни и клацанье Старка по планшету, лежащему на коленях. Опоздав всего на несколько минут, он кивнул Стиву, а после уселся в своё кресло и больше не двигался. Почти шесть часов. Стив умирал от скуки. И не имело значения, что остроты и скользкие намёки Старка неимоверно раздражали. Сейчас он был готов слушать даже их.</p><p>– Ты ёрзаешь, – голос из кресла напротив прозвучал неожиданно: Старк в первый раз за весь полет обратился к Стиву напрямую и вообще поднял взгляд от чего-то, что, предположительно, было очередной копией очередного чертежа какой-то там фигни. – Не думал, что ты такой дёрганный тип.</p><p>– Я не… дёрганный, – вздохнул Стив, стараясь успокоить лёгкую дрожь в ногах. – Просто не часто путешествовал на самолётах. Вот и всё.</p><p>– Боишься летать? – скорее для проформы поинтересовался Старк, вновь уткнувшись в экран.</p><p>«Боюсь замёрзнуть», – мысленно хмыкнул Стив, смотря в иллюминатор на дикий синий океан, раскинувшийся под ними.</p><p>– Немного. Нейтральный ответ – это хорошо. Маленькие осколки информации, позволяющие Старку понять его характер. «Создай впечатление, что он владеет полной картиной». Стив уже прокололся вчера. Больше такой ошибки он не допустит.</p><p>Старк оторвался от экрана планшета, а уголки губ приподнялись в подобии улыбки, не фальшивой, а скорее участливой. Но уже через мгновение он передёрнул плечам и, будто стремясь стряхнуть неуместную эмоцию, и почесал подбородок.</p><p>– Со временем станет легче.</p><p>– А вы боитесь летать? – вопрос прозвучал неожиданно даже для самого Стива, а Старк лишь усмехнулся.</p><p>– Нет. Я люблю это дело, всегда любил и всегда буду. А вот у Пеппс обычно возникали проблемы, особенно когда она стала сопровождать меня в этих жутко важных деловых поездках. Зато сейчас спит как младенец, как только появляется время.</p><p>Стив улыбнулся теплоте в глазах Старка, что появлялась, когда тот начинал говорить о Пеппер. Он действительно заботился о ней, надо же.</p><p>– Приятно знать.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong> * * *</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Конечно, Стив понимал, что его работа будет связана с постоянным стрессом – папарацци преследовали их на каждом шагу. Наташа в качестве подготовки заставила его посмотреть запись интервью, где Старк практически тонул в вспышках фотокамер и в микрофонах. Старое зернистое изображение: четырёхлетний мальчик, дающий своё первое интервью о собственном изобретении. И Стив смотрел, до тошноты и рези в глазах, как репортёры заставляли повторять снова и снова, пока маленький Тони не говорил именно так, как нужно им, пока детская улыбка не становилась достаточно искренней. После этого всё становилось на свои места: Старк мог справиться с любой прессой – загнанный в угол не один десяток раз, сфотографированный в стольких компрометирующих ситуациях, что его это уже попросту не волновало.</p><p>Так что, да - Стив был наслышан об этих стервятниках.</p><p>Но видео отличается от реальности.</p><p>– Дыши. – Тёплая рука аккуратно легла ему на спину: Старк стоял позади, мягко направляя к выходу. Стив знал, что с другой стороны шёл Хэппи, отгораживая от этого хаоса, но мысли не желали выстраиваться в чёткую цепочку.</p><p>Иисус, Мария и Иосиф! Обученный, не боявшийся пыток, увечий и смерти боец, Стив видел солдат, захлёбывающихся собственной кровью. И оказался не способен выдержать всего пару чёртовых вспышек фотокамер. Это смешно. И это слишком. Как олень в свете фар, застывший на шоссе. А завтра его фотографии разлетятся по всем углам.</p><p>Но чужие пальцы все также выводили лёгкие круги на спине, а через мгновение они уже переступили порог, оказываясь в тишине. Можно наконец-то выдохнуть.</p><p>– Да, спасибо, – кинув кому-то через плечо – то ли швейцару, то ли Хэппи, - Старк повернулся к Стиву.</p><p>Длинный коридор, в котором они оказались, был пуст. Стив почувствовал, как его подталкивают к стене и вынуждают присесть на подоконник.</p><p>– Эй, – окликнул твёрдый голос, а руки обхватили лицо и чуть приподняли, чтобы заглянуть в глаза. И, дьявол, это было приятно. Горячие руки, мозолистые, огрубевшие подушечки и крепкий уверенный жест. Большой палец скользнул по виску, а карие глаза настойчиво всмотрелись в голубые. – Ты здесь, здоровяк?</p><p>Как такое вообще могло случиться? До этого момента Стив действительно справлялся: профессионализм и вежливость, ни чего лишнего. Но секунда, когда он ступил на землю с трапа самолёта, отбросила его назад – как будто снова прыгаешь в костюме перед сотней людей, рассказывая со сцены о роли простого гражданина во время войны. Сейчас он банально потерялся.</p><p>Господи, должно быть, он выглядел полным идиотом.</p><p>Глубокий вдох. Нужно прийти в себя.</p><p>– Прошу прощения, – дрожь в голосе смущала. – Это было не профессионально.</p><p>– Да к черту всё! – отмахнувшись, Старк мягко провёл большими пальцами по его щекам прежде чем отступить. На лице его появилось искреннее облегчение. Поймав себя на движении вперёд – за теплом прикосновения – Стив отшатнулся. – Опять же, «практика дарует мастерство» и всё такое. Ты справился на отлично. Спасибо, дорогуша.</p><p>Стиву понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы понять – тот обращался к девушке, стоящей рядом с бокалом воды и наполовину растворившейся таблеткой на дне.</p><p>– Не слишком ли рано? – кивнул Стив, как только они остались одни, а Старк хрипло рассмеялся. В другой руке он уже держал что-то, подозрительно напоминавшее виски.</p><p>– Видишь, ты уже и говоришь, как Пеппер. На одну высококвалифицированную занозу в заднице больше. Мне так повезло.</p><p>Констатация факта или сарказм?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>* * *</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Все остальное прошло как по маслу. Старк светился энтузиазмом, беседовал с каждым журналистом, отвечал на все вопросы, отпускал свои нескончаемые шуточки. Третий бокал виски, казалось, вообще никак на нем не отразился. Он был в своей стихии. Был рождён для этого.</p><p>Возможно, именно поэтому Стив не сразу заметил исходившее от него напряжение. Старк как раз разговаривал с мужчиной с короткими светлыми волосами и в широких очках на носу. Бежевый костюм незнакомца не затмевал синий смокинг Старка, но отчаянные попытки выглядеть эффектнее были заметны невооружённым глазом.</p><p>Почти вынудив Старка сесть за стол с блондинкой-репортёром, которую Стив знал по той самой пресс-конференции «Я – Железный человек», мужчина приземлился рядом. И в чём бы они наперебой не начали того убеждать, на лице Старка не отразилось ничего кроме… пустоты. Не смертельная усталость, а будто все вокруг не имело никакого значения.</p><p>Опустив взгляд к бумагам, Стив пытался найти хоть какие-то имена. Запланированных встреч больше не было, но он точно знал этот Бежевый Костюм. Список деловых партнёров, конкурентов: он прогонял их в памяти, стремясь найти ответ. И как только фамилия всплыла в голове, Старк подтвердил его догадки вслух:</p><p>– Ну, Хаммер, если ты изобрёл что-то работающее, минутка для тебя найдётся. Минуты ему хватит, Стив.</p><p>Проходя мимо, Старк похлопал того по плечу. Хаммер же выглядел так, будто кто-то прямо на глазах убил его собаку.</p><p>– Я… – смотря на удаляющуюся спину своего босса, Стив пребывал в некотором недоумении. Он действительно должен был выделить Хаммеру эту «минутку», или это просто ход Старка, подразумевающий, что нужно просто мило улыбаться и делать вид, что уже все согласовано?</p><p>Прошло уже с десяток минут, а не одна, но Старк так и не появился. Дверь в мужской туалет была слегка приоткрыта, и, рискнув, Стив, отправившийся его искать, заглянул внутрь. Старк стоял, склонившись над раковиной, приложив большой палец к губам. В другой руке он держал маленькую коробочку-индикатор, не больше флешки, на которой через мгновение появилась надпись, светясь неоново-зелёным.</p><p>«Интоксикация крови».</p><p>Проверяет уровень алкоголя? Но пятьдесят три процента – это слишком. Даже при том количестве, что было им выпито.</p><p>Сам Старк глубоко вздохнул, и на какое-то мгновение стал выглядеть… побеждённым. Стиву пришлось приложить все силы, чтобы не отвести взгляд. Всё происходящее будто и не связано с тем человеком, про которого Стив читал, готовясь к заданию. Была уверенность: Старк добьётся чего угодно. Но этот ли человек стоял здесь и сейчас? Он отчаялся: больше не искал никаких путей и способов исправить ситуацию, и Стив поймал себя на мысли, что предпочёл бы увидеть Старка той самовлюблённой сволочью, которой его считал.</p><p>– Идей больше нет? – отражение промолчало, а тихий голос отразился от кафеля на стенах.</p><p>Вытянув телефон, Стив, все ещё хмурясь, быстро сделал снимок небольшого устройства, прежде чем развернуться и отправиться в зал. Там он отправил фотографию Наташе, прося разузнать, что это могло значить.</p><p>Минуту спустя его телефон откликнулся.</p><p>«Мы займёмся этим. Фьюри считает, что в Монако что-то будет. Присматривай за Старком».</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>* * *</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Иван Ванко. Вот он – чёртов гвоздь Монако. И Стив так и не понял, что разозлило больше: то, что Старк смог обвести его вокруг пальца и ускользнуть из-под наблюдения, а потом совершенно неожиданно сесть за руль спорт-кара самостоятельно, или то, что сам Стив не имел ни малейшей возможности помочь ему, когда ситуация на треке обернулась настоящей катастрофой.</p><p>Все случилось в считанные секунды: вот Ванко практически располовинивает автомобиль Старка, а в следующее мгновение Стив уже бросается к гоночной трассе так быстро, насколько может. Мысль о том, что, возможно стоит бежать с более «человеческой» скоростью, исчезла так же быстро, как и появилась. Его прикрытие вне опасности - свой щит он оставил в штаб-квартире Лос-Анджелеса.</p><p>Он оказался на месте как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Хоган толкает кейс к ногам Старка. Пластины расходились одна за одной, разрастаясь в единую броню. Последней на место встала лицевая панель. И за секунду до того, как броситься в бой, Старк впился взглядом – загоревшимся и каким-то бездушным - прямиком в Стива.</p><p>Толпа отхлынула от трибун, и Стив увяз в этой толчее. Со щитом или без, сейчас он был вынужден был наблюдать за всем со стороны. Да и Старк прекрасно справлялся сам.</p><p>Пока с трибун не раздался крик. Оттаскивая Хэппи и убеждаясь, что больше никто не пострадает, попав под удары хлыста, Стив отвлёкся всего на секунду. Этого хватило.</p><p>Металл костюма столкнулся с асфальтом – Железный человек упал на колено, когда один из стальных прутов обернулся вокруг его шеи. Электричество будто циркулировало по искорёженной поверхности, пуская искры во всех направлениях.</p><p>Дальше Стив действовал на автопилоте. Даже не успев подумать, он схватил ближайший к нему предмет – один из развороченных дорожных знаков, – оторвал его от столба и с силой кинул прямо в Ванко.</p><p>Рядом с ним громко выругался Хэппи, но это сейчас абсолютно не волновало. Знак, пущенный хоть и не слишком сильно - да и сделан он был отнюдь не из вибраниума, - ударил Ванко прямо в спину. Это отвлекло его от Старка. А тому большего и не нужно.</p><p>Посыпались искры, когда Железный человек поднырнул под хлыст, обматывая его вокруг корпуса. Броня завибрировала от напряжения, а в следующее мгновение Старк оказался прямо перед Ванко, выдёргивая ядерный реактор с крепления на груди.</p><p>Эффект был незамедлительным.</p><p>Ванко упал на колени, а всполохи электричества, текущего секунду назад, потухли.</p><p>Он сплюнул кровью в сторону Железного человека, но полиция уже схватила его под руки и потащила с трека.</p><p>– Ты сдохнешь, Старк. Ты сдохнешь.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>* * *</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Голоса были еле слышны из-за толстого слоя бетона, но Стив различал каждый звук, спасибо сыворотке. По одну сторону от него кто-то отчаянно пытался до кого-то дозвониться, по другую тихо обсуждал и сложившуюся ситуацию. Никто не обращал внимания на разговор, происходивший всего в двух метрах от них, в тюремной камере. Никто не мог.</p><p>– Эй, Тони… пока не ушёл. Палладий у сердца – смерть, полная боли.</p><p>Стив прищурился. Он уже слышал о палладии раньше. Это была чуть ли не единственная составляющая дугового реактора, в которой Щ.И.Т. был точно уверен – технология по-прежнему оставалась для них загадкой. А палладий был связан с источником энергии железного сердца Старка.</p><p>Но на раздумья времени не осталось: спустя пару мгновений дверь стукнулась о противоположную стену, и из камеры вылетел Старк. Быстрым шагом он преодолел пару коридоров и только после повернулся к Стиву. На его лице схватка оставила мелкие порезы и синяки. Мелькнула совершенно неуместная сейчас мысль: это, определённо, один из самых красивых мужчин, с кем Стив сталкивался по работе и в жизни. Даже уставший и избитый, он был просто ослепительно хорош.</p><p>– На что пялишься? – из горла вырвался рык, а в карих глазах появилась уязвимость и боль. Оттолкнув Стива, Старк быстро направился в сторону плохо освещённого коридора, за ним засеменили организаторы гонки, напоминающие щенков, бегущих за мамой-собакой, выкрикивая наперебой извинения на всех возможных языках.</p><p>Стив сжал в ладони телефон. Соединение было защищено Щ.И.Том, опасаться нечего. Пока он шёл по направлению к выходу, автоматический набор уже устанавливал связь с Наташей.</p><p>— Палладиум, — раздалось сразу после пары гудков ожидания. Их разговоры всегда были такими — коротко, только по делу. Не нужно вдаваться в пространные объяснения, только не с Наташей. Как Стив и ожидал, она не стала тратить время на формальности.</p><p>— Химический элемент. Даёт силу дуговому реактору. — Ванко сказал, что он убивает Старка.</p><p>Пауза: Наташа переключилась на кого-то по ту сторону, но Стив так и не разобрал, на кого. Возможно, Фьюри.</p><p>— Знаешь, — протянула она через секунду, — теперь во всем появляется смысл. Не из-за палладиума. Нам известно слишком мало о том, как работает реактор, но то, что Старк умирает… проясняет многое.</p><p>Стив кивнул сам себе, мысленно возвращаясь к одному из последних файлов Старка.</p><p>— Крупные пожертвования. Назначение мисс Поттс генеральным директором. Мысли о наследии…</p><p>— Да, — согласилась Наташа. Он замолчал, обернувшись через плечо на захлопнутую стальную дверь.</p><p>— Ванко…</p><p>— Я лично доставлю его в Холодильник, — его ожидания подтвердились. Наташа всегда говорила именно то, что он ожидал услышать. Ещё раньше, чем был сформулирован вопрос. — Этот птенчик ещё долго не сможет гулять на солнышке, не волнуйся.</p><p>— Хорошо, ты на месте?</p><p>— Секретно. — Стив почти видел эту хитрую улыбку. Закатив глаза, он тяжело вздохнул.</p><p>— Точно. Я постараюсь узнать больше о палладии.</p><p>— Постарайся. Я поговорю с Фьюри.</p><p>— Если это убивает его… — но связь уже прервалась, и чувство беспомощности поглотило. Если реактор действительно был провальной идеей… Раз уж тот, кто понимал его особенности, кто создал его, до сих пор не нашёл решения проблемы, значит, этого решения просто не существовало.</p><p>Тони действительно умирал.</p><p>И спасти его уже невозможно.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>* * *</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Сумасшедшая выходка Старка на трассе, как Стиву уже напомнили несколько раз за последние несколько часов, была не самой безрассудной и даже не входила в топ самых глупых вещей, которые Тони натворил за свою жизнь.</p><p>Сидящая рядом с ним Пеппер со вздохом откинулась на спинку дивана, не спуская с о Стива глаз.</p><p>— Я не говорю, что ты не должен быть шокирован, разочарован, зол. Ты имеешь на все это полное право. Если честно, я тебя абсолютно понимаю. И скажу больше: не испытывать подобные чувства, когда имеешь дело с Тони, практически невозможно. Все, о чём я прошу — подумай, сможешь ли ты постоянно мириться с этим, потому что он не изменится. Никогда.</p><p>Стив последовал её примеру и устало откинулся назад, наблюдая за новостями на экране телевизора. Они будто взбесились, разбирая Тони Старка и все его действия за последние несколько недель почти на атомы. Большую часть эфирного времени занимали крупные планы Железного человека, сжимающего реактор Ванко в руке, крошившего механизм на мелкие кусочки. Следом мелькали кадры со слушания и речь, мол, что другие страны находятся в миллионах световых лет от того, чтобы сделать работающий костюм Железного человека уже сейчас.</p><p>Никаких фотографий себя, бегущего с нечеловеческой скоростью или бросающего знак, словно щит, слава богу, Стив не увидел. Возможно, его организация уже постаралась замести все следы.</p><p>— А вы?</p><p>— М-м? — Пеппер отвлеклась от экрана ноутбука и рассеянно посмотрела на Стива. Стремительный перестук клавиатуры стих.</p><p>— Научились с этим справляться?</p><p>— В некотором роде да, — в её смехе не было тепла, скорее неизбежность. — Но это не значит, что у меня не замирает сердце каждый раз, когда он подвергает себя опасности. Например, как сегодня.</p><p>Ноутбук был передвинут с её колен на кофейный столик, а сама Поттс развернулась.</p><p>— Слушай, Стив. Я знаю, Тони может быть чертовски раздражающим. Не только потому, что он — Железный человек. Не только потому, что существуют люди, как Иван Ванко. Его действия всегда были и будут на грани безрассудности, эгоистичности, а иногда он и вовсе забывает, что в мире кроме него есть ещё люди. Он может не есть и не спать несколько дней подряд, забудет про встречи, которые были назначены им самим, не выполнит те обещания, что сам дал когда-то. Но даже не это заставит тебя проклинать его время от времени. А знаешь, что заставит? Та маска, которую он не снимает многие годы. Она стала его второй натурой. Он всегда будет шутить о том, что важно. Он всегда будет стараться отвлечь тебя от того, что происходит там, в его гениальном мозгу.</p><p>На миг Пеппер запнулась и посмотрела в сторону ступенек, ведущих вниз, в мастерскую, печально известную мастерскую Старка, которой Стив ещё не видел. В её глазах была такая отчаянная нежность, что он поймал себя на мысли: было бы здорово научиться чувствовать то же самое.</p><p>— Но вся проблема в том, что … — Пеппер, повернувшись к нему, будто пыталась вбить в голову важную суть, — несмотря на все его недостатки , оно того стоит.</p><p>И по каким-то совершенно непонятным причинам Стив почти мог поверить, что это правда. Почти.</p><p>— Но как?</p><p>— Мне кажется, что ты должен понять всё сам. И у Джеймса, и у Хэппи, и у меня были свои причины, чтобы оставаться на стороне Тони все эти годы, — она небрежно пожала плечами.</p><p>— И какие они у вас? — Стив понимал, что был навязчивым сейчас, но не мог никак остановиться, внезапно осознав, сколько ещё необходимо заметить, понять и выучить.</p><p>Пеппер вздохнула и отвернулась, а её взгляд снова скользнул по лестнице. В лёгкой улыбке сквозило тепло, несмотря на решительное, почти яростное выражения лица.</p><p>— Когда я начала работать персональным ассистентом Тони, это был шанс… трамплин, новая ступень. И со временем, мне кажется, именно его гений заставил меня принять все его странности. — Тонкая рука махнула в сторону экранов на стене. — Дубина, Джарвис, даже все то оружие, что он создал собственными руками. Отчасти было слишком уничижительно - наблюдать. И это не изменилось, просто сейчас, — Пеппер вздохнула, нахмурилась и пожала плечами. — Просто сейчас мне нужно, чтобы он был целым. И счастливым.</p><p>Стив пробежал взглядом по ступеням вниз и закрыл глаза. Тяжесть в груди усилилась.</p><p>Снаружи свистел ветер. Пальмы шелестели своими листьями.</p><p>С удивлением Стив понял, что хочет того же, что и Пеппер Поттс.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>* * *</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Когда Стив спустился в мастерскую, Пеппер уже уехала на какую-то жутко важную экстренную встречу. За весь полет обратно из Монако в Малибу Тони не сказал ему ни слова. Он просто ушёл в другую комнату, заперся там и игнорировал все попытки достучаться в закрытую дверь.</p><p>Стив был благодарен Поттс за то, что та разрешила ему остаться, спросив в ответ, присмотрит ли он за Тони, пока она сама будет уверять всех вокруг, что Старк не сошёл с ума, и что Старк Индастриз — единственная компания, которая владеет секретом производства дуговых реакторов на данный момент.</p><p>Перед отъездом она показала ему одну из комнат для гостей: чистое, светлое пространство, без каких-либо признаков того, что в нем кто-то когда-то жил. Почти как его собственная квартира в штабе Щ.И.Т.а.</p><p>Грохот музыки нарастал по мере спуска по ступенькам. AC/DC. Что ж, хоть что-то из тех вещей в файле оказалось правдой, и это почему-то грело душу.</p><p>Стив остановился перед стеклянной стеной. Сквозь затемнённую поверхность не было видно ничего, кроме силуэтов. Людям. Стив же видел Тони, сидящего перед несколькими экранами, а над головой вокруг него плавали многочисленные голограммы, и, хотя Стив уже видел эту технологию в Щ.И.Те, здесь явно было что-то более усовершенствованное. Синие огни, вращающиеся схемы, числа и формулы, изменяющиеся сами по себе. Все это завораживало.</p><p>— У вас на исходе и время, и варианты решения проблемы, — приглушенный механический голос за стеклом — Джарвис, да? Тони уставился на что-то разворачивающееся на экране, и, что бы это ни было, Стив увидел в отражении отчаянный взгляд запутавшегося человека. Дежавю родом из ванной в Монако. — К сожалению, устройство, которое сохраняет вам жизнь, в то же время и убивает вас.</p><p>Стив глубоко вздохнул. Это было правдой. Дуговой реактор действительно убивал.</p><p>Тони поднял чёрный свитер и зажал его край зубами. И впервые Стив увидел его. На фотографии всегда появлялся лишь невнятный круг, но сейчас, даже сквозь тёмное стекло, даже с такого расстояния можно было разглядеть каждую деталь. Светящийся диск резко контрастировал с загорелой кожей, а голубой цвет вовсе не был таким агрессивным, как могло бы показаться. Мягкий, тёплый, почти успокаивающий. Но кроме этого Стив заметил и тот самый «высокотехнологичный кроссворд», чёрную сетку, расходящуюся по груди Тони. Что же палладий с ним сделал?</p><p>Пальцы Старка крепко сжали корпус, с металлическим звоном извлекая реактор. Лапки раскрылись и Тони перевернул его. Прямо из центра на стол выпал чёрный обугленный чип.</p><p>На этом Стив понял — он видел достаточно.</p><p>— Джарвис? — он перевёл взгляд от стеклянной стенки в потолок. — Эм, привет, я… меня зовут Стив. Я новый персональный ассистент мистера Старка. Ты можешь меня пропустить? Я должен поговорить с ним.</p><p>Он слышал, как Джарвис объявил Тони о его присутствии. Видел, как взгляд того метнулся к двери, а после упёрся прямо в него. Нерешительность, закушенная губа. Тони покачал головой, зарядил новый чип в реактор и отвернулся.</p><p>— Мне очень жаль, мистер Роуэн. Приятно познакомиться с вами, но боюсь, мистер Старк в настоящее время не слишком хорошо себя чувствует.</p><p>Прекрасно. Его первый разговор с искусственным интеллектом закончился тем, что Джарвис ему солгал. Впрочем, упрекать его не стоило: он не знал, что «мистер Роуэн» на самом деле все видел.</p><p>Стив вздохнул, стараясь не смотреть прямо на Тони, и в то же время не мог оторвать от него взгляд. Тот уже практически полностью облокотился на собственный стол, тяжело дыша, будто этот отказ забрал его последние силы. По какой-то непонятной причине Стив и сам чувствовал, как его сердце сжалось. Он поклялся себе, что будет держать дистанцию, что он… что? Будет ненавидеть Тони? Нет, но все, что он сейчас чувствовал, что сейчас творилось в его душе, можно было выразить, одним словом. Опасно. И он знал это. Даже не жалость — раньше он чувствовал именно её, да, но происходящее теперь точно не подходило под эту категорию.</p><p>Стив даже не мог описать свои ощущения.</p><p>Месяц назад он тщательно и досконально изучил, и составил свой собственный портрет Тони Старка. Сейчас было чувство, будто он намеренно закрывал глаза и уши, упорно отворачивался в другую сторону, только бы убедить себя в правдивости всех тех отчётов, которые изучал день и ночь, только бы избежать всех этих сомнений.</p><p>Когда он встретил Тони несколько дней назад, то так отчаянно старался игнорировать его как человека, как личность, замкнувшись: Старк — это миссия. Тогда было проще: держать на расстоянии, маскироваться, ненавидеть Тони за то, что он сделал с собой.</p><p>Ему удавалось игнорировать боль во взгляде, напряжение в голосе. То, как он, казалось, молча умолял заглянуть туда, к нему в душу, снять эту маску, увидеть отчаяние, которым был пропитан насквозь.</p><p>А Стив. Просто. Игнорировал.</p><p>Потому что не хотел видеть правду. Тони не был той личностью, которую он себе его нарисовал. И Стив был настолько глуп, считая, что может чуть царапнуть поверхность и сразу откопать золото.</p><p>Человек перед ним был меньше, чем тень, меньше, чем призрак. В глазах бездна, кожа слишком бледная. А вокруг него - чернота. Но он не выглядел слабым. Он выглядел стоически — ноль эмоций — и это было самое страшное зрелище, которое Стиву когда-либо доводилось видеть.</p><p>А правда была одна: он не хотел, чтобы Тони Старк был чем-то большим, чем тот, в которого его заставляли верить. Ведь если бы он начал видеть в нем что-то большее… ему бы пришлось признать, что человек перед ним возымел огромное, пугающее по своей силе влияние.</p><p>Тони сел. Мрачное отчаяние исчезло из его взгляда, а плечи двинулись, когда он сделал вздох.</p><p>— Джарвис, выруби все. Я хочу вздремнуть.</p><p>— Наконец-то, сэр.</p><p>Стив едва его слышал. Сознание барахталось в чувствах. Хотелось пойти туда и трясти Тони, пока тот не прекратит так себя вести. Ему нужно было что-то большее, чем просто смирение со смертным приговором.</p><p>— Мистер Роуэн, я могу ещё чем-то вам помочь? — голос Джарвиса вывел его из задумчивости. Стив моргнул и поднял голову. В интонациях ИИ не было обвинения. Скорее, наблюдательность и ничего больше, это удивило. Подлинное участие. Стив понял, что не может сейчас это погубить.</p><p>Когда он снова заговорил, его собственный голос звучал тихо и неуверенно — разум находился в тысячах миль от этого места.</p><p>— Да, я… ты не мог бы… Не мог бы ты передать мистер Старк у, что я останусь здесь на ночь? И, если он захочет поесть, я могу что-нибудь приготовить.</p><p>— Я обязательно сообщу мистеру Старку о вашем предложении, — ответил Джарвис. Эта фраза звучала слишком уверенно и ровно, чтобы быть случайной, и Стив понял. Он просто смеялся над ним.</p><p>— Спасибо.</p><p>— Рад услужить, сэр. Как Стив и ожидал, Тони не показывался следующие три дня. По традиции, когда речь шла о Старке, Стив не понимал, что раздражает больше: отсутствие его персоны в поле зрения или факт, что Стив это самое отсутствие замечает.</p><p>Возможно, пришло время идти другим путём.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>